Snow
by XxLemurxX
Summary: I wish I was in the arms of the man who loves me. But for now, I'd settle for just the snow Just a senseless GinnyHarry drabble. One Shot!


A/N: Just another short that came to me on a whim. A fluffy piece of nothing with no real point. If you read however and you enjoy, please review.

I've always loved the snow. I've always loved the pure, white, fresh, powder. Falling in heaps from the heavens. Falling in my red hair, and lightening it with it's bright dots of cold. Making my fingertips numb, and my cheeks a flush with excitement and coldness. When I'm having a bad winter day, I know that all I have to do to make myself feel better is grab my scarf and my gloves, and go outside. Just sitting outside in the snow by my favorite tree by the lake makes all of my problems melt away. With the snow falling all around me so much like little dreams sprinkled from above, for me to lie down in, and touch, and taste.

Even before my Hogwarts days, I had a special love affair with snowy weather. When I was younger Mum would never let me out of the house when it was snowing afraid that I would catch cold. So I would sit in my room staring out the minuscule window out into the cold world below me. And whenever I could persuade her, I went outside and experienced it first hand. With my back lying in the cold, hard, powder I was one with the world. For there, I could do all of my dreaming about my one true love, as my gloved fingertips traced his name in the snow.

I guess the reason I am so unabashedly in love with snow, because the snow doesn't think too much about me. It doesn't judge me, it doesn't laugh when I say something stupid. Snow will always be just snow, never anything more, never anything less. And that's the way I like it. Snow has always been the one constant in my life that I can fully rely on. I can depend on it. Come December it's going to pour from the heavens in it's white bliss. And, no matter what's going on in these dark days, whether Voldemort is besmirching all that is good and pure in the world, he'll never take away the snow. Even if he is trying to take away Harry, the only other constant I've got going for me; I know I'll still have the snow.

I'll always have the snow falling softly like people falling in love. I like falling in love, probably a bit too much. I fall in love fast, too hard, and too soon, and with every other boy I see. Yet, me and the snow have something in common, I too am constant. No matter who I fall in love with it always comes back to him. It always come back to Harry, with his sparkling eyes and his unruly hair. It always comes back to his tinkling laugh, and his strong arms around my middle. It always comes back to the day we were sitting in the snow, by my favorite tree by the lake, together.

One Year Previously

The weather is so lovely this time of year. The sky is bright and the clouds are dense. The sun is relentless, and the snow is falling in gentle sheets. Here we sit by my favorite tree basking in the coldness together. He puts his arms around my waist as I sit in his lap. He nestles his face in the crook of my neck, and his breath is warm and comforting as he begins to speak to me.

"Do you realize how happy you make me?" Harry asks me as I stare out into the lake knowing that before long we'll have to go back up to the castle. It's getting dark, and these are not good times to be out without the light in the skies.

"How happy?" I ask curiously, as he utters a soft sigh that starts in the bottom of his chest, rises through his lips, and hits my ears, soothing me.

"Happy enough that I have to ask you something" He whispers softly as he begins to squirm in his position, and reaches for something in his robe pockets.

"Ask me what?" I respond as he slowly thrusts his palm in front of my eyes. In the palm of his hand rests a small black satin box. A soft gasp emerges from my lips, as I forget where I am.

"For a promise" He says, as he flicks his wrist and the lid of the box flips back quickly to reveal a small platinum band with small square cut diamonds and emeralds lining the sides. In the interior lies an inscription that says simply "Forever I promise".

"A promise to what?" I asked unsure of what was about to happen.

"Well, you know how I have to leave to do things alone now." I nod solelmly, trust me I know.

"I just want you to promise me, that when I come back you'll still be here for me" He said as he gently lifted the glittering ring out of it's soft box.

"That's a promise I can make" I said softly as he slipped the ring on my finger and proceeded to give me a kiss that still makes my knees weak when I think about it.

Current Time

So I guess until he gets back, I'll stay here. A promise is a promise. Though, the weather is starting to grow cold, and you have no idea what I wouldn't give to have him back with me. What I wouldn't give to have the man who loves me hold me tight while we sit together in the snow. There is nothing I would like better than him to be here besides me, but for now I'd settle for just the snow.


End file.
